Wild
by espertortuga
Summary: Ian and Anthony have a passionate night of romance after a few drinks.


They entered dramatically, drunkenly clashing against the door and table causing the keys to fly from Anthony's hand and glide across the floor past Pip, who pawed at them for just a moment. "Hi Pip! Daddy's home," he drunkenly slurred to the young Savannah who rubbed against the thin fabric of his skinny jeans. "Look at Pip! Look at my... my baby," he said to Ian he scooped him up off the floor and brought him close for his friend to admire.

"Dude, I've seen Pip, like, a million times," Ian exaggerated, grinning and stumbling past Anthony. "And you show me him on your phone... like..." he trailed off losing his train of thought and giggled, murmuring a curse randomly and wandering into the kitchen.

Pip jumped out of Anthony's arms and Anthony followed Ian into the kitchen, grinning widely like a doting parent. "Pip's-" He was cut off my Ian shushing him and suddenly standing in front of him.

"N-no more cat-Pip...Pip talk. I don't want a Pip talk!" He chuckled at his own drunken words and lightly shoved Anthony, giggling louder when the light force sent Anthony further back than he thought it would. "Dude!" He exclaimed, gripping Anthony's shirt and pulling him forward. "I barely tapped you."

Anthony laughed, his cheeks reddened with humorous laughter and pulled himself forward towards Ian, causing Ian to stumble back against the refrigerator, both in a fit of infectious laughter. "Fuck!" Anthony breathed out in between chortles and released the front of Ian's shirt. "I'm hungry." He pulled at the refrigerator door and Ian took a step back, murmuring back in agreement.

"Make some food." Ian leaned into the doorway with Anthony in a comical way, peering inside for something desirable to eat.

"Okay," Anthony replied. He closed the door and opened the freezer, pulling out a frozen pizza. "Pizza sound good?"

Ian nodded, eyeing the frozen organic pizza box and Anthony tore it open in the most ungraceful manner that Ian found to be really amusing in his drunken state. "Going all hulk on that box," he exclaimed and Anthony ripped the box even further, growling and throwing it on the kitchen floor.

"Oh shit I need the instructions," he quickly realized, falling to where he tossed the shredded cardboard and awkwardly standing up, stumbling over, but regaining his footing. Ian laughed at him and pulled him up to his feet.

"Dude, you are so fucking drunk right now." Anthony looked at him blankly and said nothing for a moment before his brain registered the words, then he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Am not."

Ian stood in front of him in a closer proximity than his sober self would allow, but at the moment he could barely care. "Are too!" He counter argued, knowing he was right. Then again, he knew he was just as wasted as Anthony in that moment. "Lookit... Look at me in th' eyes and say that you-" he jabbed his index finger against Anthony's chest, "are not drunk." Anthony kept his eyes affixed on Ian's finger repeatedly prodding his chest and giggled suddenly, amused by his bearded friend's action. He took hold of his finger with his hand and Ian tried to pull it away with a "Nooo!" making Anthony giggle and grasp his arm with both hands. "Stop," Ian lazily pled, but with no heart in the word, allowing Anthony to pull him along. "You're an idiot."

"Shut up, dog biscuit," Anthony grinned, finally letting him go. "I mean uh... dick biscuit."

Ian nearly keeled over with laughter and Anthony repeatedly asked him to "shut-up," grabbing at him, but Ian wriggled out of his grasp every time. "Fuck," he cursed and grabbed Ian's shoulder. Ian grabbed Anthony's hand as it was on his shoulder and looked at him, still grinning from the verbal mistake he had made. Anthony suddenly found himself fixated with a mass of Ian's hair that was out of place and for a moment he was contemplating on whether he should tell Ian or fix the out of place hair himself. He didn't realize he had grown quiet while debating this with himself and Ian's smile faded as Anthony just stood in front of him, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Ian's eyes studied Anthony's parted lips, moist, but pinkish and a little chapped.

He felt a twitch all of a sudden in his cock that was very unexpected and he breathed in slowly, unable to sort his thoughts coherently. Anthony quietly raised his hand to Ian's hair, softly stroking it in place, running his fingers through the strands and Ian breathed in steadily once again, staying perfectly still and allowing his friend to touch him.

"What... are you doing," Ian barely whispered, his eyes locked with Anthony's, who was staring at Ian's hair.

Anthony felt an overwhelming urge to continue stroking his hair, even after he had fixed the inconsistently out-of-place fringe. The soft feeling of the brown strands against the skin of his hand felt very pleasing to his senses and made him want to continue. He was close enough to smell his hair as well and its scent reminded him of childhood memories. He felt Ian shudder beneath him as he realized what he was doing was weird and probably making Ian uncomfortable, but Ian didn't seem to mind.

Anthony slowly pulled his hand away and now gazed in Ian's eyes, seeing a slew of nervous, yet curious emotions within them. "I'm..."

He readied an apology but stopped midway. "It's okay," Ian answered back softly. Ian's eyes fell to Anthony's lips and he felt a throb in his cock once again, flushing his face a deep red. "Um..."

Anthony's heart began to race suddenly at the sight of Ian's flushed face and he felt a nervous tingle within his stomach, as though it were doing backflips. He realized Ian's eyes were locked on his parted lips and licked them without realizing it. He noticed Ian's mouth open a little wider and he breathed in quietly at his action. Anthony felt his mouth go dry as he took a nervous step closer to Ian, who leaned in as well and gazed in his dark brown eyes.

Wordlessly, Ian's hands ghosted over Anthony's hips and the shorter man's face drew nearer. Anthony mimicked his actions, only he brushed his fingertips over Ian's lower back before settling onto it and pressing cautiously on it. Anthony watched as Ian's eyes slowly flickered shut as he drew near and he nervously drew closer as well, parting his lips and feeling Ian's hands begin to settle more onto his hips.

What happened next neither could explain. Ian's bottom lip was in between Anthony's lips, softly being massaged and pulled gently. Ian kissed back, his lips pressing tenderly against Anthony's and for a while both continued the light display of affection without interruption. Ian's hands slid behind Anthony more and Anthony allowed him to draw him in, pressing their bodies together and, as though a sudden switch were activated, enhancing the levels of arousal within the both of them. Anthony slipped his tongue past Ian's lips and the moment it met Ian's own tongue he moaned softly and urgently which set of a sudden twinge of arousal in Anthony's cock. The feeling was incredible and he wanted to do everything to enhance it, so as Anthony deeply kissed Ian, he gripped him closer and began moving his body against him, creating a friction that quickly sped up the blood flow to his blossoming erection. Ian let out a deep moan that sent a shiver of incitement throughout Anthony's body, forcing him to do what he could to make Ian utter that noise again.

Ian was feeling overwhelmed with feelings of excitement, pleasure, and desire. His libido was fully taking control of him and he let a hand wander down to Anthony's ass, gripping it as they both ground against each other in the kitchen. Anthony gripped Ian tightly at this and ran his hands across Ian's back, moaning urgently into their hot, passionate kisses. After a while they allowed themselves to break away from the kissing and Anthony breathed hotly on Ian's face as they continued grinding their torsos together, making Ian whimper loudly and tightly grip Anthony's ass with both hands.

"Let's go... to my bedroom," Anthony breathed hotly and Ian's reaction was imminent as they both rushed to the bedroom and began hastily stripping off their constrictive clothing. A fully nude Ian lay back on the sheets, bending his knees apart as Anthony mounted him, his naked body hovering over Ian's. Ian thought it was the sexiest he ever found Anthony and gasped in surprise as he felt his cock freely brush against Anthony's. Caution was thrown into the wind as Anthony's hand slipped down over to Ian's hardened cock. The sight of Ian's cock standing fully erect in front of him was too much for him to take in and he blushed furiously. Anthony's fingertips lightly grazed over the shaft and Ian writhed beneath him from just this simple touch. He then wrapped his fingers around the whole of Ian's length and began to pleasure him with simple strokes, keeping a steady rhythm going.

Ian gasped loudly, burying his face into Anthony's pillow and breathing in the thick scent of his partner as his cheeks burned red from arousal. His fingers coiled into a tight grip on the sheets and he then felt a different sensation as Anthony lay on him, pressing their erections together as he began to continue grind against him like in the scene from the kitchen. Anthony pressed against Ian and took the opportunity to kiss Ian's neck as his head was turned into the pillow, licking and kissing the scruff on his salty skin as they continued thrusting against each other vigorously. Ian moved his hands from the sheet to Anthony's thighs and he spread his legs wider to give him more space. The men both began to thrust quicker as the urge to reach climax seemed to become more and more urgent with each passing second and Ian suddenly cried out loudly, sending a streak of white over their torsos and hardened lengths. Anthony's hand dropped between them and rapidly began pumping himself as well as Ian's cock at the same time as Ian's body continued to jerk from the climax and release the hot, slick fluid into the air. Anthony groaned sharply as his climax had hit its peak, tightening within him and unleashing a sputtering stream of liquid on the both of them, mixing together with Ian's own seed and sweat. He collapsed next to Ian, both breathing heavily as they rode out the immensely elating feelings of satisfaction. Neither could speak, but when they turned their heads to look at each other all they could do was smile widely and lazily. They'd deal with all the bullshit later, but for now everything was perfect and the two of them were on top of the world.


End file.
